Caution: She Hears Voices
by KrystalKayne
Summary: After losing her title shot, Beth is taken over by anger.. and something else.


**Well. My first oneshot in like, forever ^^; Well, in English the other day we had to write a short story to show our teacher what we could do creative writing wise and well, this is what I wrote. It's loosely based on a story I'm writing (Beth Phoenix/Randy Orton – They're Ravenous & In Love) Yes, cheap plug I know xD I used the whole, voices type thing in this. So, enjoy. :]**

* * *

><p><span>Caution: She Hears Voices<span>

_Beth looked on with a stunned expression as Natalya stood beside the referee with the Diva's Championship held high above her head with that same quirky smile she always had after a win; something that Beth would take pride in smacking off her face. Sitting back on her legs, the Glamazon pushed the tips of her perfectly manicured acrylic nails back through her lengthy blonde locks; this was __**not**__ happening. She should've been the one standing tall, not that pathetic, third generation whore!_

"Stupid cow" _Beth muttered bitterly beneath her breath as her upper lip flickered in disgust._

_Slowly getting to her feet, the blonde's usually bright, ocean coloured eyes began to glass over dangerously and darken. Focussing her stare on the still, Diva's Champion; the Polish descendant finally righted herself and began to circle Natalya as she celebrated in the centre of the ring, not having noticed a rather distraught opponent._

"How dare you!" _She snarled demonically as a darkened and near possessed expression washed across her features._

"How dare I what, Beth? Beat you to successfully defend my championship?" _Natalya replied in a snarky tone of voice as she reluctantly turned to face the now, former number one contender._

"You know I had that match won, you knew I'd beaten you. Yet you, of all people result to dirty tactics to win? And to think I actually had respect for you" _Beth sneered back in reply as a sudden burning sensation radiated through her forehead._

_Cringing inwardly, Beth's hand shot to her head and gingerly pressed the tips of her fingers against the skin. Staggering back a few steps as the pain increased; what happened next, she never would've expected – ever._

"**Slap that smile off her face, you know you want to; she'd got what you rightfully deserve. Do it. Slap her, now..."**

_What the hell was that! Glancing over her shoulder in a paranoid manner, Beth failed to find the source of the voice. A look of slight panic momentarily washed over her expressions before just as quickly causing her usually delicate features to contort with pure anger, and hatred._

_Snarling loudly, the Glamazon drew her hand back as she clenched it into a tight fist before cracking it against the side of Natalya's jaw causing her to stumble to the mat._

"Happy now?" _Beth murmured to whatever it was that had been speaking anonymously before._

"**Go on, you can do better than that... can't you?"**

"Of course I can" _Beth purred lowly, the words rolling off her tongue as her ocean blue coloured eyes focussed on the fallen champion._

_With that, she grabbed a fist full of Natalya's hair and dragged her viciously to her feet. A loud, evil cackle passed her lightly glossed lips before she spun the Canadian around, grabbing her arms and pulling them back into a chicken-wing hold. Within mere seconds, Beth hoisted the champion up into the air, keeping a tight grip on her arms as she continuously struggled to free herself._

"Look at your champion. You really want.. this representing you? This pathetic, thing?" _She preached to the crowd, a sinister smirk arching her lips as she released the grip on Natalya's arms, wrapping her own around the champions legs as she brought her down for the patented GlamSlam._

_A few moments later, the crowd began to boo her louder than they had in the past but it was something she did more than just thrive on. With that, she rolled under the bottom rope and strutted backwards up the ramp._

"What about now?" _She snickered quietly._

"**Much, much better"**

_Laughing evilly, Beth watched on as the referee tried to said the highly stubborn Canadian to her feet only to be shoved away. _

"I'm coming for that title, Natalya" _Beth yelled over top of the crowds booing, a satisfied grin painting across her lips. _"...so watch your back"

_Allowing a second evil cackle to pass her lips, the blonde turned swiftly on the heels of her wrestling boots and slowly advanced up the ramp before disappearing behind the curtain – that being the last anyone saw of her for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's nothin' special but there you go ^_^ Oh, and this is what mah teacher sayed about it XD<strong>

"**Absolutely fantastic. You have a real knack for dialogue and for description. Please use this some setting in your final peice"**

**I have a feeling he missed out a word or somethin' but all gees.**


End file.
